Over (Chapter 9)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Through the Fire Conna waited, patiently but excitedly. A few minutes later, two planes came flying down. The first, was a classic white and gold rimmed biplane. The second was a black hi tech super plane, which glowed neon green through the thin but plane covering cracks. As the planes landed, the hi tech plane was revealed to be auto piloted. A woman with long, black hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a white and gold outfit with badges pinned on, got out of the biplane. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." Conna said. "Well," replied the woman, "Anyone who saves my little Poppy deserves a massive dept." "Anyone could have saved her. I did nothing special." "You broke into a MorcuCorp building with 5 star security. Not that is not easy." "Anyway, Violet, the reason I called you down here is because, this town needs saving." "Why? what's the problem?" "Well, you see, a man named Chaz McFreely and I started a rivalry recently. Now, he reprogrammed my robot friend, and brought a hypnodisc and hypnotized uncle Skip, so now he practically owns the town. And he's building a massive hanger." Violet stood still for a second, as if trying to process everything. She then activated her wrist phone, and said to it "Jenny? yeah listen, I need you to meet me here, and bring Finn and Martin with you. This is very important." ---- Conna finished explaining the predicament to Jenny, Martin and Finn, three pilots of the skyforce. "So," Violet asked, "What are we going to do about it." "We can't stop him, not on plane." Conna answered. "But we can slow him down. Our squad will attack his under construction buildings, and slow him down. I know its unlikely, but I fear he has defences. It may be tough." "If we had stopped when it was "tough" we never would've saved the skies from MorcuCorp. Lets do it!" Finn stated. The five pilots took off, arming weapons, and flew over the construction site and launched missiles. All of them were surprised to see four defensive turrets, which launched missiles into the air. Everyone except Martin dogged, but Martin flew backwards to avoid the gaining missile. Jenny, seeing Martin in trouble, flew in front of the missile, which started sending her plane crashing into the ground. Before she hit the surface, she pulled out a parachute, which took her to safety in a large plain, where she hid under a tree. "Jenny?" Violet said into her communications, concerned. "I'm fine" Jenny answered. "Go get them!" Attacking and destroying one of the cranes, Martin and Finn both got attacked by missiles. They both dogged, but they got their plane's wings caught in each others, and came flying towards a turret. Martin flew into a position where his plane was flying forward and smashed his wing into the turret, freeing Finn and destroying the turret but sending himself to the surface. He activated a parachute, and landed in tall grass. "This isn't working." Conna said through communications. "We need to take out those turrets." "Well lets do that!" exclaimed Finn. Finn fired a missile at a turret, which destroyed it. He fired another one at another turret, but the turrey drew a machine gun, which hit Finn's missile in front of him, which exploded, sending Finn's plane to the ground. Finn used a parachute, which landed in a tree. Conna fired a missile at the turret that destroyed Finn's plane, and then spotted something on the construction site. He called for Violet to follow him, and they both landed in the distance. "What is it, Conna?" asked Violet. "I spotted something interesting about the design. Just one support holds it up, but its well armoured. If I wasn't under fire, I could take it out and the whole building would come crashing down." Conna answered. "There's still one turret. I could take it out for you." "Okay, just don't get shot down." The two took off once again, and Violet went to the turret. Conna flew down to the support and started unleashing all his fire power on it. Violet dogged a missile from the turret, and fired one, which blew the turret up. As she was flying towards Conna, she was intercepted by a plane, who was piloted by Chaz himself. He dogged two of Violet's missiles, and fired his own. Chaz's missile hit Violet and lit her plane on fire. She pulled out her parachute which quickly caught fire two, and her plane headed for the ground. Meanwhile, Conna had one shot to take out the support, and Chaz came up behind him with a screen in his hand, and called out: "Hey, Mouse hat." Conna turned around and said "What is it now? Just one missile and I'll take out this structure." "Yeah I know, but what about her?" Chaz asked, pulling out his screen. Conna examined it, and saw Violet headed for the surface. "Its your choice chump." Chaz said. Conna quickly flew away, right over Violet's plane. His plane opened up to holes, where he shot out cables to grab Violet's plane. He gently dropped it in water, and turned to see a missile which sent his plane crashing behind Blaine's mansion. He used his anti crash system, and gently landed. He hopped out and sent a beacon to Violet, Martin, Jenny and Finn, who meet him there. "Is everyone okay?" Conna asked. "No." said a voice from behind. Conna quickly turned around to see Blaine, protected by the shadow of his mansion. "And now," Blaine said, "it is the end for you and your friends." Category:Over Chapters